ucosfandomcom-20200214-history
Death Of A Timeshare Salesman
}}} was the fifth episode of the sixth series of New Tricks. Synopsis When former escort girl Alice Hill finds God and decides to confess her sins, the team find themselves reinvestigating the death of well-known timeshare magnate Dean Scott. But the case takes a remarkable twist when the team link the dead man's business partner to notorious criminal Johnny Tevis. Plot Five years earlier Dean Scott was found dead of shot-gun wounds and suicide was the verdict. Now ex-hooker Alice Hill tells the team she was at Dean's house at the time and believes he was murdered. Mike Barnes, Dean's shifty partner, rooked his widow Pam and turns out to be an ex-bank robber, who used the loot to start the business. The search switches to the other robbers, one of whom has gone straight and the other - who fought with Dean the night before the death because he was seeing Pam - is under witness protection. The missing loot is found but the fact that Pam and Alice already knew each other complicates the murder theory. Cast *DCI Sandra Pullman - Amanda Redman *Jack Halford - James Bolam *Gerry Standing - Dennis Waterman *Brian Lane - Alun Armstrong *DAC Robert Strickland - Anthony Calf *Young Mechanic - Babatunde Aleshe *Alice Hill - Naomi Bentley *Fred the Fervent Member - Patrick Knowles *Pamela Scott - Claire Rushbrook *DS Justin Morris - Rob Jarvis *Adrian Osler - Tony Turner *Costa Kyriacos - Jimmy Roussounis *Mike Barnes - David Westhead *Doctor Steven Lilwall - Adam Howden *Snooker Hall Thug - Matthew Stirling *Frank Powell - Maurice Roëves *Sergeyev - Nick McKinless *Plain Clothes Policeman - Trevor Bishop *Johnny Tevis - Shane Richie *Homeless man - Stephen Armourae (uncredited) Crew Sourced directly from episode's credit sequence. Writing *Written by Matthew Thomas *Created by Roy Mitchell *Created by Nigel McCrery Directing *Directed by Martyn Friend *1st Assistant Director - Jon Older *2nd Assistant Director - Beth Elliott *3rd Assistant Director - Nick Hopkins *Casting Director #1 - Julia Duff CDG *Casting Director #2 - David Martin *Director of Photography - Sean Van Hales Production Department *Executive Producer - Tom Sherry *Line Producer - Ian Scaife *Associate Producer - Roy Mitchell *Production Coordinator - Maree Gecks *Production Secretary - Harriet Patton *Production Runner - Jack Timbrell *Production Accountant - Alan Gavin *Assistant Production Accountant - Scott Hiskey *Production Designer - John Ashbridge *Publicity - Amanda Console Locations *Location Manager - Susannah Booker *Assistant Location Manager - Spencer Normington *Unit Manager - Adam Betterton Camera and Electrical Department : Camera *Camera Operator - Louis Mulvey *Focus Puller - Jon Priddle *Clapper Loader - Anna James *Camera Grip - Terry Pate *Camera Trainee - Russell Allen : Electrical *Gaffer - Joe Judge *Best Boy - Derek McCulloch *Electrician - Dave Bourke *Electrician - Tom Olley Sound Department *Sound Mixer - Simon Bishop *Sound Maintenance Engineer - Andy Griffin *Boom Operator - Hannah Landry Art Department *Art Director - Anthony Cartlidge *Standby Art Director - Caroline Harper *Props Buyer - Nock Barnett *Graphic Designer - Ellena Bleathman *Art Department Assistant - Joanna Marshall *Props Master - Colin Bradbury *Standby Props - Kenny Palmer *Props Handler #1 - Simon Bradbury-Philip *Props Handler #2 - Max Grant *Props Handler #3 - Doug Irvine *Standby Carpenter - Vince Ball *Standby RIgger - Roy Carter Movement *Stunt Coordinator - Derek Lee *Stunt Performer - Andy Bennett Costume Department *Costume Designer - Eleanor Baker *Costume Supervisor - Alison Stevens *Costume Standby - Aaron Timperley *Costume Trainee - Jenna McGranaghan *Make-Up/Hair Designer - Pat Hay *Make-Up/Hair Artist #1 - Iain Guthrie *Make-Up/Hair Artist #2 - Helen Johnson *Make-Up/Hair Artist #3 - David Watkin *Make-Up Trainee - Rosalia Culora Editing Department *Script Editor - Pamela Wilson *Script Supervisor - Charlotte Blair *Editor - Josh Cunliffe *Assistant Editor - Lisa Clifford-Owen *Dubbing Mixer - Billy Mahoney *Colourist - Perry Gibbs Music *Composed by Warren Bennett and Brian Bennett Category:Series 6 Category:TV Story